Appliances, such as pressure washers, lawnmowers and the like, sometimes include handles formed from multiple overlapping beams which are hinged to one another to allow the handles to be folded for transporting and storage. A bolt is used to tighten the beams against one another to inhibit pivoting of the beams during use.